pangaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Gondana
Gondana Gondana is a supercontinent on Pangaia. It was formed around 200 million years ago when a huge meteroite crashes in the middle of the Panthasic Ocean during Pangaia's ice age, causing the oceanfloor around it to erupt upwards. Over the course of 200 million years, the continent has changed dramatically as the ocean has eroded it, islands have broken off and cliffs have collapsed back into the sea. What remains of the meteorite would later form Mt. Vox in Amon'Amarth. Secrets of Gondana, Wings of Algaz, Age of Iron and Shadow of the Harvest all take place on Gondana. Regions Gondana has almost 40 separate zones that range greatly in shape and size. These zones are separated into regions. There are 5 regions in total: Heartlands The largest region on Gondana, home to the lush forests of the Tiranian Elves and their fabled Mothertree - the root of all life in the Heartlands. Tirinas and Tel'ranis are two great elven cities that reside here. Further down south the mountains dominate. One in particular, Mt. Morrowmorn, towers above the Heartlands. Built into the mountain is a human kingdom named after the mountain it's self; Morrowmorn. Beneath this stone city are fertile farmlands part of the human kingdom. Although the humans and elves generally do not get along, they have learned to live in peace and leave one another alone. Humans that wish the travel to other kingdoms do so by sea rather than travelling through the ferocious elven wilds. Amon'Amarth Mountains can be found throughout the entire continent but none are as large and beatifully sculpted as the Amon'Amarth mountain range. This region is located inbetween the Heartlands, Nordas and Algaz. This kingdom is home to the mighty dwarves who have constructed masterful fortress cities such as Metadon, Dundir, Dun'Algaz, Dun'gol and Teledon. Nordas Nordas is the first human establishment to become a kingdom. It rose to power under the rule of King Mides. Soon after, the city of Nordon spread it's walls and towns across the entire region west of Amon'Amarth making it the largest human fortification on Gondana. For some reason, the kingdom fell when Mides lost his mind. He saw visions of perfection and banished all lower class citizens from the city which equated to almost 40% of the overall population. The humans banished travelled together through the harsh mountains of Amon'Amarth and many of them died. Eventually they settled in the tropical region of Amazar and built the city of Tyl. Algaz Soon after Nordas rose to power, a sister kingdom in the far east in Algaz known as Trysfel was constructed to be for the richest, most powerful of humans only to reside in glamor and pride. Mides' cousin, Mandris Llane I, took the throne of the new city, Trysfel. The Marin'gor ogres reside in the zone of Tol'Marin - once a dwarven kingdom much like Tol'Amarth and Tol'Amon, the ogres won over dominion of the land and the Dwarves thought it best to let them have it and seal them within the land before they could grow strong enough to invade the rest of Amon'Amarth. Sandwhiched between powerful Dwarf and Human kingdoms, the Marin'gor ogres keep to themselves... until they alligned themselves with the Dragons. In the farthest zone of Algaz is the ravaged, war-torn land of Djorn. Once fertile woodland, Djorn was razed by invading dragons who made nesting grounds beneath the land. The humans went to war with the dragons and lost thousands of lives, but the dragons quitely infiltrated Trysfel and struck a deal with Mandris Llane II for a peacetreaty. The dragons would not harm the humans of Trysfel. In return, human offerings would be made to Smaugrond the Dragonfather. These humans were experimented on in an attempt to splice human/dragon dna to create a hybrid race built for war. The other human kingdoms thought Trysfel to be lost forever; the survival of Mandris Llane and his people was a secret as part of the treaty was that they could not contact the outside world. Amazar Amazar is a lush, tropical island hugging the coast of the mainland. It is home to the lowly kingdom of Tyl and partner kingdom to Morrowmorn. Tyl's forces were strengthened when Morrowmorn supplied them with a naval military, making it the naval captial for the humans. The northeastern corner of Amazar is home to the Sanctum of Stars, a well of power build by the Centurons not long after the formation of Gondana. It was build around a tear in the fabric of time and space, a temporal anomoly that opened a gateway to the void - the space between spaces. The Sanctum was constructed to protect the anomoly and prevent it from spreading. It acts as a looking glass, in a way, allowing those that look through it to see wonderous things. Those that try to enter the void rarely return. There are ruins of Centuron civilisation across all of Amazar. It is believed that their race originated here, or that Amazar was one of their first settlements at least. Later, Amazar becomes home to the Ironwill which sparks the beginning of the Age of Iron expansion.